elemental guardians
by 1Plot2Story3Editing
Summary: a writing of a yet to be made internet anime that I was given the scrtip to by a bord writer. Rated m for fawl language. may or may not be by the same title.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah here we are again. **_**This time Mr. Plot here got his hand on some script and promotion from the writer to convert it into a story while the writer waits for an animator of the show to finish his part of the job. **_**Wait he has an animator? ****No, no he doesn't. **_**Fuck, we'll be here for a while. **_**Yes now let's fucking start already!**

A black beginning

A dark clothed figure rushes to an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere with five other figures fallowing behind. They all slow to a halt at the door of the building as the dark figure, a tall sixteen year old brunette boy wearing a black shirt and dark pants, kicked the door down.

"Get the fuck out here and take your beatings like real men!" the sixteen year old yelled as he walked in, soon after several dark unnamed figures jumped out at them (unnamed, well then their screwed.)

The sixteen year old jumped over all of them and said to himself "None of them are the one I want," he continued on to tell the other five, "you guys can handle them I'll go on ahead," as he ran of leaving flames in his path.

"Wait, what!" a fiery red headed sixteen year old boy yelled to the other sixteen year old, "you know we aren't as skilled at fighting as you!" he finished as he prepared himself for the five figures surrounding him and his four other companions.

The black haired teenager skidded to a stop in front of an obnoxious looking twenty-one year old man wearing green robes raped around his body and black pieces of cloth for sleeves and pants.

"Come for revenge again, huh?" the twenty-one year old said as he stepped back ready for a fight, as the brunette angrily stared at him as he got ready for a fight himself while saying, "You'll pay for what you did to our families."

The brunette's eyes turned from a dark blue to a fiery red, as he charged toward the man his hands set a blaze (_Jesus what literary class have you been taking? _None.)

The man turned dodging the attack then quickly jabbed the brunette in the back, then the brunette, rather than falling, turned to water which fell to the ground then reformed to make the brunette again, now with light blue eyes which quickly changed to brown.

"I'm going to crush you," the brunette said as he hit the ground causing two stone pillars to slam together with the man between them, "burn your carcass," the sixteen year old said as his eyes turned red and he torched the pillars, "and skater your ashes so far not even the gods can find all the pieces!" he finished as his eyes turned light green, but before he could do anything the man appeared behind the sixteen year old and kicked him causing a spherical stone with a carving shaped like a gust of wind fell out of his pocket .

"So, this is how you do it." the twenty-one year old said picking the stone up then throwing it at the brunette causing it to shatter into pebbles. After this the sixteen year old got up his eyes now, once again, a fiery red.

"I'm going to kill you!" the brunette yelled charging at the man just to take a jab to the gut from him causing another stone, this time with a carving resembling that of burning ember.

"There goes another one." The man said as he stepped on the stone.

"The brunette got up again, this time with bright white eyes, then running off giving off a blinding light, but as he turned around he ran into the man.

"Shit." The brunette said with wide eyes before getting punched in the face, causing another stone, this time with a carving shaped like a bright shining sun on it.

"Another one bites the dust." The man said as he threw it toward the remains of the other two smashing it as well.

"Fuck, two left." The sixteen year old thought to himself as his eyes turned to a dark brown, then creating a stone wall between him and the man, but it still failed he was picked up robed of his last two stones with carvings of a water droplet and rock on them.

After the man got the stones he threw the brunette toward the remains of the other stones then throwing and braking the last two on top of the sixteen year old causing a multicolored smoke cloud to surround the boy and soon after five lights, each of a different color, erupted from the smoke and shined a black beam on the brunette then all five of the lights rushed in the direction of the other five.

"huff…puff…" the redhead gasped as he and his four friend still struggled to fight the three remaining figures, then the five lights each rushed in to one of them, the red into the redhead, the blue into the cowards fifteen year old girl wearing a blue shirt with lose light blue jeans , the green into the cocky fifteen year old wearing a light green shirt with tan cargo shorts, the white into the intelligent looking sixteen year old wearing a white shirt and , and the brown into the large muscular but semi dim fifteen year old wearing a green shirt and brown shorts.

"the hell was that?" the red head sad before putting his hands in front of his face to block an attack from one of the figures, but just before the figure hit the red head's arm's caught fire burning the attacker to death then said, "fire? H-how?"

The girl in blue turned into a puddle of water avoiding an attack from another attacker, the boy in a green shirt and cargo pants swept not only the one attacking the girl, but the other attacker up into a gust of air, and the red head fed fire into the air current burning them.

"Ha ha, that was awesome!" the red head yelled, "don't celebrate just yet Mars," the boy in white said, "I've got a feeling Shade is in trouble." He finished as the others hurried in the direction the five beams came from, with the boy in white soon fallowing behind.

The brunette who we now know as Shade roes in the smoke with dark black eyes, then disappearing in a puff of smoke then reappearing behind the man and kicked him in the back of the head knocking him in the air, then appeared above the mane and slammed the back of his heel into the man's head, then after the man hit the ground Shade stepped on his back as hard as he can then a black ball of energy formed in front of shade's hand and before firing it he said, "have a good time in hell!" then blasted a huge crater in the floor and soon after the other five ran in a panic.

"Shade are you alright?" the girl and blue asked to which Shade responded "I'm fine Aqua," then turned to the boy in green and brown and said, "anything happen that I should know about Gi (guy)?"

"well." The muscular person slowly said before being cut off by the boy in green and cargoes saying "a bunch of lights hit us and we can now use certain elements of nature."

"Thank you Aron." Shade said before walking past saying, "come on I'll explain it all when we get back home."

**And that's it for that script. **_**Thank fucking god. **_**However five others are still sitting on the desk so we're not done yet.**** Btu we'll see about tomorrow, it's too late in the day right now to try.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright to save time and fully clear any confusion that may have happened in last chapters jumbled mess the redheaded sixteen year old (****the fuck that's not years old you say yearold is miss spelled, but I know it's at least pronounced year old but you still say it's wrong, fuck you spellcheck.)**** with long hair is Mars, the female fifteen year old brunette in blue is Aqua, the one in green with semi short black hair is fifteen year old male Aron(a pun on the wind spell aero), the fifteen(the sixteen in the last chapter was a miss read.) year old male with white with short brown hair is not yet named (the creator of the show is still coming up with a name that is related to light), and finally the male fifteen year old brown haired muscular one in brown is Gi(based of the goddess Gaia). Happy now you whiny prick? **_**Yes now let's begin.**_

A black beginning (part 2)

We see the six walk up to a storage building, as the other five wait in front of the door shade rubbed his hand along a fold of the building then pulled out a key hidden in it.

As they walk and turn on some lamps the room lights up and reveals that the storage unit has been redecorated to resemble a houses living room. Shade pulled up a chair sitting next to the foldout sofa in the back center of the main room and began explaining how and what happened.

"I _once_ held five stones, each holding a sealed power from one of six guardians of the elements."

"Oh god, another story of one of the myths you know." Aron said in anguish.

"Myth? This story is true, the guardians helped stabilize the earth in times of crises, but back to the main story at hand, one of the guardians, the guardian of darkness, went insane, with a sudden erg to destroy everything, the other five did their best to stop him, but in the end he was to powerful, with the last of their strength the other five guardians sealed parts of him along with themselves into five stones, when I ran off before I did however find the person I was looking for, but I had position of the stones, each granting a fragment of the power of the guardian sealed within, and one by one he knocked them all out of me and destroyed them, this in-turn freed the spirits of the guardians trapped inside," shade said finishing his story, before again being interrupted by the one in white who said, "and I'm to assume the lights that came into us were these spirits."

"But, if that's the case then why did they choose us as the ones to gift their powers to?" Aqua asked.

"If I were to guess we are decedents of theirs in some form or another, I mean, is it coincidence that our parents know each other before we were born, and we were together since childhood?" the boy in white answered.

"Well it couldn't have been from knowledge of their power, the only one of us who knows anything about how to use these powers is shade." Mars said with a look on his face that made you think "no duh."

"Well, I'll be happy to change that one," shade said getting up and heading for a sliding door that looks like something you would see in a Japanese dojo, "get some rest you all will need it for tomorrow."

**That does it for that one. **** Wow, we are really getting good now, one day again, and this time it only took us two hour.**_**Great know to piss off and do something other than this.**_


End file.
